


Public Viewing

by orphan_account



Series: Daddy Kink [5]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Boys Kissing, Daddy Kink, M/M, Oral Sex, Outdoor Sex, Semi-Public Sex, bus ride
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-08
Updated: 2018-01-08
Packaged: 2019-03-02 09:24:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13315245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Viktor loves to play... Daddy has a naughty idea for him and baby boy to explore...  Yuuri just hopes no-one sees them...





	Public Viewing

Viktor leans back in the armchair; I know he is smiling down at me kneeling in front of him licking and teasing his growing erection fervently as though my life is dependent on his happiness.

"Good boy, baby boy is so good at pleasing his Daddy"

I groan, sending ripples of vibration running through Viktor's aching flesh. I love it when Daddy praises me, or humiliates me for that matter, but only in private. 

Viktor grips my hair firmly and lifts my head so I am looking at him, his leaking cock resting on my tongue.

"Daddy wants to play today, Daddy wants to fuck baby boy in public."

My face flushes bright red.  No... I don't want to do that.  My horror must be visible on my face as he grins.  

"No-one will see us, I promise baby. Do you trust your Daddy?" 

I slowly nod my head, sucking him back into my mouth. He groans and gently thrusts, I have pleased Daddy.  He shuffles forward on the chair, holding my hair in his fist and fucks my mouth.  I alternate between breathing and swallowing as he hits the back of my throat, cutting off my airway.  God I love it when he chokes me with his cock.  I palm my erection through my trousers, groaning when I have enough breath to do so.  

"Daddy loves his b-b-baby" he stutters as he empties himself into my eager throat. I'm swallowing and moaning as I climax into my trousers whilst he rides out his orgasm in my overflowing mouth.

-

Viktor and I go for a walk; I am excited but also really scared, what if we get caught? It could be the end of everything.  Viktor is in high spirits; he squeezes my hand and winks at me.  I wish I knew where we are going.

He drags me to the bus stop, oh god, not on the bus.  We get the bus nearly every day, we know people on the bus. I grind to a halt and refuse to move, Viktor kisses my nose. "Stop panicking baby, Daddy is not going to fuck you on the bus.  Finger you, yes, but not fuck you."  My jaw drops as the vehicle pulls up.  "What do you say to Daddy?"  His grin is wicked.  "T-t-thank you Daddy."  I stutter, allowing myself to be led aboard.

We take our usual seats at the back, smiling at the faces we recognise as we make our way to sit down.  Viktor slides his arm around me, his hand resting on my hip, pulling me in to lean on him.  Thank goodness I am sitting by the window; at least the wall offers some privacy.  He whispers into my ear.  "Baby, in Daddy's pocket is a bottle of lube.  Please get some on your hand and coat my fingers, don't let anybody see what you are doing.  Ok baby?"  I nod and reply "Yes Daddy" very quietly.  

I slide my right hand into the pocket of his long brown coat.  Nestled at the bottom, beside his keys is a small bottle.  I click it open and carefully squeeze a small amount into my palm, taking care not to get any on the expensive fabric.  I know my face is reddening as I remove my hand and link hands with Viktor to slick up his fingers.  He kisses my cheek and winks at me.  

I feel his hand slip past the waist band of my soft trousers, I'm not wearing any underwear, just as he requested.  "Good boy, you listened to Daddy."  His voice is husky.  I can hear the pride in his low tone that I obeyed him, it makes me hard. I shift my bottom so only one cheek is resting on the seat, giving his fingers access.  A lubed digit strokes my hole and slides straight in.  I gasp involuntary, clapping my hand to my mouth to hold in more noises as the finger dips in and out of me.  It feels so naughty. 

A lady we know well boards the bus and sits down next to us, immediately engaging Viktor in conversation. I try very hard to concentrate on what she is saying, hearing my breathing hitch as he inserts another finger into me. He crosses his long legs to cover his growing hardness; I have my rucksack on my lap to cover mine.  

His slender digits thrust and curl inside of me, I so badly want to squirm and moan.  The secrecy of his actions heightening my enjoyment; I want him now.  Suddenly I am asked a question.  Viktor looks at me, as I open my mouth to answer he adds a third finger.  I stutter, swallow hard and answer.  I can see the smirk on his face, bastard.  

They continue their conversation.  My blissed out mind can't cope with idle chit chat.  I rest my head on Viktor's shoulder and stare out of the window, aware that I am leaking due to the insistent fingers fucking me. 

We stay on the bus longer than usual; I don't know this part of town very well.  The unfamiliar sights out of the window hold my attention; I forget where I am and moan as the fingers inside me brush my prostate. "Yuuri? Are you feeling travel sick?" Viktor's voice brings me back to the present moment and I realise what I have done.  His fingers spread me wide as he looks at me, our friend is looking concerned.

"You've gone a very strange colour," she tells me, "are you feeling unwell?"  I shake my head and blush deeply, "My stomach is hurting a little and s-started to cramp, but I will be o-ok" I reply, smiling at her politely, the urge to be fucked there and then on the bus threatening to take over my whole being. 

I can feel my orgasm building like a hot pool in my belly, I glance wide eyed at Viktor, he won't look at me but I can see his smirk. Bastard, he fully intends to make me cum on the bus, I can tell.  I try to hold back my climax, but it's no use, he knows me too well; with a flick of his wrist and carefully applied pressure I am soaking my trousers, biting the inside of my cheek to stop myself from crying out. How on earth am I supposed to get off the bus now?

Carefully controlling my breathing I guide myself through the mini aftershocks, swallowing back a moan as Viktor removes his fingers and discreetly wipes them on a tissue in his pocket.  Suddenly he rings the bell and stands, "Come on Yuuri, this is our stop."  I follow him, self consciously holding my bag in front of my wet trousers.  

Once off the bus I turn and hiss at him, "That wasn't ki...." My words are lost under the pressure of his lips on mine, turning into a moan that echoes round his mouth. Viktor holds me tight to him; I can feel his erection poking me, "Say thank you to Daddy for making you cum so nicely on the bus; my baby boy looks so pretty when he is trying not to make a noise."  I stare at him in disbelief, "Thank you Daddy" falling from my lips so easily.  I love this game.

-

We stroll towards a large park, past impressive expensive houses, Viktor explaining how, once we are no longer competitively skating he is planning to buy us a house like this to fill full of our children. We have already discussed in depth adopting a small family, I can't wait. 

Viktor pushes open a heavy metal gate and ushers me through into the park, the gate squeaking closed behind us.  A feeling of dread and terror floods my system, I really can't do this.  Let's face it, I am only just about able to kiss him in front of people we know, how am I expected to let him fuck me in public.

A warm slender hand squeezes mine, I look at him and he winks and grins; I can't help grinning back at him, his smile is so infectious. "Daddy promises that no-one will see us, if you want to stop at anytime, just say ok?" He makes it all sound so simple and I find myself nodding and following him along the path. 

The park and gardens are beautiful; a large boating pond goes off into the distance on the right hand side, crossed at several points by ornate metal bridges. A wooded path leads off to the left and I can see a children's play area up ahead by the small tea shop decorated with pretty bunting.  "It's beautiful..." I whisper in a hushed tone, as though by being quiet I won't be spotted; it reminds me of some of the parks at home and I get a sudden rush of homesickness. 

"Why the sad face, baby?" a gentle voice by my ear enquires, "I miss Japan, Daddy" I answer simply, turning to look at the man I love more than life itself.  His hand strokes my face, brushing away a tear, I wasn't aware that I was crying. "Baby boy, we can live there instead if you prefer, I miss it as well, plus it would help to have your family nearby for our children..."  His eyes are kind and shining, they seem bluer today; I hold him with my gaze as the tension relaxes in my body and I breathe again. I nod and smile, "I would like that very much..."  "Good, then that is settled, come with me, I have something else to show you."  He sounds excited as he takes my hand and leads me away to the left and into the shadows of the trees.

-                               

The path seems to go on forever, we talk and laugh as we walk, I forget the reason why we came here until Viktor stops in a gladed area, I look around, there are trees in every direction, maybe this won't be so bad after all. "How do you know about this place?" I ask as he pulls me towards him, a look of desire covering his handsome features. A playful giggle leaves his lips and he begins to walk me backwards towards a tree. "I used to play in this park as a child, I would give my parents the slip and run here, knowing they wouldn't find me.  Unless you know the route, this clearing is virtually impossible to find." 

His lips brush my neck making the skin on my arms prickle and goose bump. "Also," his teeth chew his bottom lip as though he is unsure if to say his next sentence, "I lost my virginity here," he flushes a deep pink and he carries on hurriedly before I have a chance to speak, "it seemed fitting to have sex with the first and the last men I will ever be intimate with in the same place." He buries his head in my shoulder; I'm not sure if to be flattered or offended. I lift his head and see his worried childlike expression; he thinks he has upset me. 

"Viktor, I know you mean that as a compliment, but I do feel a bit strange knowing you have had sex here before. Against this same tree?"  He shakes his head, eyes flicking to a patch of grass not far from where we are standing. The scared look on his face makes me start to giggle, not in a nasty way, he looks like a small child who is waiting for his crime to be discovered, unsure what his punishment will be. 

He opens his mouth to speak, but I silence him with my fingers, "Am I your last then? Your forever partner?" A small nod and a flash of his blue eyes sends my stomach tumbling with joy. He grasps my right hand in his, our rings creating a metallic 'ting' noise in the silence of the trees. "Marry me, Yuuri." His voice is soft and full of love.

My eyes widen, our marriage has always just been an understanding between us, that one day we would wed, he's never actually asked me before; the world goes into slow motion as the words tumble round my head, pleasing my ears and my heart. "Of course, my answer has always been yes, you know that"

I link my arms round his neck, my rucksack falling to the floor and catch his lips in a kiss, loving the small intake of breath that escapes from him, "Baby boy wants his Daddy..." I murmur against the pink mouth pressed to mine, the groan that leaves his throat is like music to my ears. 

I grip his soft silver hair as his tongue invades my mouth in a hurried lustful kiss, hooking one shoe off so I can free one leg from the confines of my trousers; his hands helping to hook the material off my hips and down to my knees, my shoed foot pushing the soft cloth all the way down and off over my bare foot. 

His hands fumble with the buttons and zip on his jeans, wrenching them open to free himself, it's my turn to gasp as I feel how hard he is as he ruts against my equally hard cock, the friction making my knees tremble.  I am pushed firmly against the tree as his hands grip my buttocks and lift me slightly, my feet leaving the floor; I curl my legs round his waist and whimper into his mouth, "D-Daddy..."

"F-fuck, baby boy, so good..." he moans as our lips briefly part.  I feel his fingers leave my skin as he searches in his pocket for the small bottle of lube. The click of the bottle cap is loud in the silence of the glade. I gasp as the cold gel makes contact with my warm skin, his slicked up fingertips caressing the still relaxed muscle of my rear. Two fingers slip inside and open me up fully as we kiss, heated open mouthed kisses that pull moans from both of us, tongues licking into each other's mouths as he finger fucks me in the open air. 

I no longer care where we are, I just want him inside me, fucking me hard, making me feel so full with his perfect dick. He senses my urgency and smirks into our kiss, his fingers plunging further inside me, stretching me, scissoring and curling till I can hardly breathe.

I pull away from his mouth and stare at him with eyes that are finding it hard to focus, "Daddy, fuck your baby boy, p-please, I want you so badly." My words come out in a rush, I wish I could feel embarrassed, but I don't, I need to be penetrated by my Vitya.

His lips find mine again and he pushes in with his tongue as his cock enters my gaping entrance, sliding fully in; his moan echoing round my mouth as he pauses, the feeling of the heat of my body surrounding him just a bit too much.  I know this because he tells me every time. 

"B-Baby, oh god, f-fuck, too much, you are so hot, n-need to..."  I silence him with my mouth, canting my hips up, taking him deeper inside. He whimpers as he fights with his orgasm, I can feel his stomach muscles tensing as he pushes me tighter against the tree.  

Suddenly I am empty, he has fully withdrawn, I open my eyes to stare at him, "Da....nnnnghghghhhh". He steals my words as he fucks into me hard, making me shout. I bite my hand trying to muffle my sounds, what if someone heard me? 

The dark, wicked smirk that I love so much covers his face, he withdrawals fully and fucks in hard again, my cock leaks over our stomachs; the burning sensation in my stomach signalling the closeness of my climax.

"I-Is Daddy's b-baby boy going t-to cum?" he stammers, hips rocking as he repeatedly slams into me furiously, pushing me so hard against the tree I can barely breathe. I nod, no air in my lungs for words, gripping his shoulders, fingers pinching into his skin through his thick coat. 

My rear is on fire with the roughness of his movements, his dick just missing my sweet spot on each thrust, I moan as I shift my hips, trying the change the angle of his entry.  

Our rough fucking sessions give me so much pleasure, the look of possessiveness on his face as he takes me again and again, sucking violent purple bruises onto my neck that I have to cover with concealer. The burn I know I will feel for days, reminding me that I belong to him, that the famous Viktor Nikiforov is my lover.  It all combines to create a wanted and loved feeling that surrounds me and protects me from the worries that create my anxieties.  I know he loves so much that he would give his own life to save mine.

His teeth draw blood on my neck this time, I hear his muffled apology through the white haze of my pleasure, whimpering and moaning into his neck; my hands reaching up to grab his hair, tugging on it the way I know he likes it.

A whine ghosts past my ear in a rush of hot breath, "F-Fuck, baby b-boy, you a-are going to make D-Daddy cum..." His fingers tighten their grip on my arse, spreading my cheeks further apart as he plunders my body, his dick as deep inside me as it will go, but still trying for more. The slight change of angle has his cock hitting my prostate and I am lost.

I can't hold back any longer, the white heat of my imminent orgasm sets off the trembling in my limbs, a high pitched mewl rolling around my throat escaping through tightly pursed lips. I shudder as evidence of the exquisite pleasure he is giving me leaves my aching cock and coats us both, clothes now covered in white ropes of cum as I buck against his body, my head colliding with the tree as I arch and whine my way through probably the best orgasm in my life. I can't hear, or see, I can only feel.

The warmth flooding my rear and the teeth biting down hard on my abused neck signal Viktor's finish, his hips pushed so hard against my arse as he rides out his climax, little hip rolls nudging him deeper into my still clenching but now sensitive hole.  Pleasure is starting to turn to pain, I hope I can walk, shit; we've got a bus ride as well.

"B-baby, Y-Yuuuuuri, f-fuck..."  I drag open my heavy eyelids to look at him, the love and devotion on his face sets my heart on fire, I love him so much. "V-Vitya, D-Daddy..."  Our mouths meet in the most passionate of kisses, hands pulling at hair, bodies squashed so tightly together, as though we are trying to become one person. 

I uncurl my legs from around his waist as he lowers us to the ground, his arms and legs shaking now, his spent cock slipping from my body. We lay on the grass in a contented silence, his seed dripping from my rear onto the earth beneath me. 

"Wow..." His voice is full of warm praise.  He rolls onto his side, cups my face and kisses my swollen lips. "That was..." "Amazing, Daddy" I finish for him, drinking in the sight of his pink flushed cheeks and nose, his blue eyes shining like stars, silver hair all messy and sticking to his sweat covered skin.

We lay staring at each other and kissing gently for a while longer. The sky is beginning to darken.  "We should clean up and go," he says with a regretful tone in his voice, "otherwise I won't be able to find our way out!"  

I sit up and grab my discarded bag that he insisted on packing before we left. I look inside, there is water and wipes, new trousers for me and snack bars, he has thought of everything, even a torch!

"Who has a clever Daddy?" he whispers in my ear as he leans over my shoulder to grab a wet wipe, I turn my head and kiss his still flushed cheek, "I do" I whisper in return.

A black dog appears in the clearing making us both jump and then laugh.  It sticks its head in my bag before greeting us both, licking our faces and wagging its tail furiously.  

Viktor pales and grabs my arm, placing a finger to his lips; my eyes widen in fear as I hear the dog’s owner calling for it.  They seem far too close to us for my liking, my stomach twists and I can feel my anxiety starting to build.  Viktor reassures me with a kiss, "It’s ok baby boy, Daddy will sort this." he whispers. 

He picks up a stick, showing it to the dog before throwing the piece of wood into the trees, close enough to the voice for the owner to find their pet, but not give away that we are here.  The dog bounds off happily after the thrown wood and is immediately spotted. We hold hands and listen as the dog is scolded for disappearing; the stranger’s voice gets quieter as they walk back towards the path, away from us.

He sighs and holds me tightly, nuzzling my neck and kissing me, "Shit, that was close" he murmurs, looking at me strangely as I start to giggle; I'm finding the image of us being discovered funny now the moment has passed. He laughs too and we fall back onto the grass chuckling like little children.

-

All clean and wearing another pair of trousers, I put on my shoes and repack the bag, taking care to remove all evidence that we were there.  It really is getting quite dark now. 

Holding my hand with his left hand and the torch in the right, Viktor leads us back through the deepening shadows of the trees and towards the gates of the park. I pull him to a stop before he opens them and slide my hands round his waist. 

"Thank you Daddy," I murmur pressing kisses to his smiling mouth, "I love you". His smile is bright in the starlight lit darkness of the park, "I love you too, baby boy, let's go home and have a bath..."

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
